


Nice to meet you

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 哨兵嚮導AU，互攻。





	Nice to meet you

　　當他們兩個都很老很老了，他靠在他身邊，笑著問他。

　　「你還記得我們兩個第一次見面的時候嗎？」

　　「當然記得。」他的聲音蒼老平和，而他也用一樣老去且飽含笑意的聲音回答：「那時候的你真是蠢死了。」

　　他們一同笑了。

  


※

  


　　很少人知道，歷史中傳奇搭檔的第一次會面情況並不算美好。

　　沒有一見鍾情的命中注定，也不是戰火中互相掩護的轟轟烈烈，相反的，他們在一個最普通的場合相遇，並且不歡而散。

 

　　初次來到首都，菜鳥哨兵Morrison的情緒十分激動，他不久前才覺醒，與那些十歲就覺醒的小哨兵們相差了足足八歲，但天賦與潛力相當高。地方塔在第一時間上報了中央，馬上就派人到達印第安那州，準備將人接往首都培養。

　　「雖然覺醒的年齡大了一點，不過我挺看好你的。」自稱廖的哨兵對他說：「你對哨兵有多少了解？」

　　「只知道課本上教過的。」父母都是普通人，他根本不會接觸這方面的知識。

　　「喔，那現在你最好把那些全部忘掉。」

　　Morrison瞪大眼睛，這樣子的表情似乎逗樂了廖，他哈哈大笑：「別這樣，我可是說認真的。」

　　他沒有多做解釋，只是和他閒聊著一些無關緊要的事情，於是路程在Morrison一頭霧水的狀況下結束。

　　從印第安那到華盛頓的路途並不短，但對於哨兵來說簡直小菜一碟。落地後他搭乘專車直達首都塔，在看見它的瞬間感到震驚。

　　流線型的底層是白色的主體與大片玻璃，主塔則是向上延伸的透明帷幕設計，讓整棟大樓在陽光下非常美麗。從玻璃牆面可以看到敞亮的大廳，現代風格十足的設計點綴著綠色植物，讓人感到放鬆舒適，和家鄉的塔完全不同。

　　「覺得很漂亮？」廖說：「最近才剛遷過來，還不是那些人說什麼要改變舊式風格啦要親民啊不要太壓抑以防心理疾病之類的。不過就我們來看，這根本是最佳標靶。」說完還朝他眨眨眼。

　　他跟著笑了，在廖的帶領下走進自動打開的玻璃門。

　　大廳中的人並不多，櫃台人員似乎認識廖，點點頭算是招呼。廖帶著他直接朝後方行政區走去，他看了一下上頭的指示燈，看起來是要帶他往醫療研究部去。

　　「先帶你去做基本檢查。」廖說：「你剛覺醒，數值變動比較大，最近是觀察期，需要謹慎一點。」

　　他點點頭，跟著廖往醫療研究部走去。

　　出來接待的人是名短髮女性，身量頗高，一雙眼睛居然是異色的，她瞇起眼打量著Morrison，小哨兵覺得自己彷彿是被蛇盯上的食物。

　　然後Morrison發現自己真的被一雙豎瞳大眼盯著，眼睛的主人從天花板垂下來，三角形的頭就停在他的面前，嘶嘶的吐著舌頭。雖然知道這只是個精神體，但他仍是僵在那邊，完全不知道該怎麼辦。

　　「噢，看來Christine還蠻喜歡你的。」

　　Christine？一條毒蛇名字叫做Christine？

　　Morrison腦門冒出一滴不存在的冷汗。

　　「O’Deorain，別嚇他。」

　　一個溫和的聲音解救了呆住的菜鳥哨兵，毒蛇慢慢縮了回去，最後滑到女性肩上盤好。Morrison暗暗吐了一口氣，看向出聲解救他的另一個人，那是一名戴著眼鏡的男性嚮導，他的精神體居然是一隻猩猩。

　　一般來說，嚮導的精神體通常是小動物，或者比較溫馴的類型，而哨兵的精神體通常是猛獸。Morrison想著教科書上的文字，隨即又想起廖告訴他最好把之前學的全部忘掉。

　　那個人先向廖打了聲招呼，然後轉向他自我介紹。

　　「你好，我是研究中心的負責人，你可以叫我Winston博士。」他向他微笑：「這位是O’Deorain。」

　　簡單的寒暄過後，Winston博士找來了另一位男性幫他做了全面的檢查，初步結果並沒有甚麼意外，漂亮的數值和另人期待的潛力讓大家心情都很好。

　　「你的精神體很不錯。」廖目帶讚許的看著停在架子上的白頭海鵰，「他叫什麼名字？」

　　「Steve。」

　　「噢，看來又是個美國隊長的粉絲。」廖臉上出現調侃的神色，Morrison反駁道：「誰不喜歡美國隊長呢？」

　　「噢，你不能忽略其他超級英雄的粉絲。」廖說：「比如我，我比較喜歡鋼鐵人……啊，時間差不多了，我帶你去找Gabriel。」

　　見Morrison一臉問號，廖補充道：「你需要有人讓你快速融入這一切，Gabriel Reyes是你在這裡的老師，他是塔裡最厲害的嚮導，年齡跟你差不多大，我想你們應該可以處的不錯。」

　　

　　但廖錯了，他們一點都處不來。

 

　　Morrison跟著廖走到地下室，陰暗的燈光和壓抑的氣息都是Morrison不曾遇過的，哨兵強烈的五感讓他更加不舒服。

　　前方突然傳來慘叫，Morrison一驚，側頭卻看見廖泰然自若。接著他就聽見慘叫聲突然中斷，那聲撞擊聽起來像是有人倒在地上。

　　Morrison對於這些聲音的所有疑問在進入那扇門時得到了解答－－

　　毫無裝飾的空間就像是他在電影中看見的審訊室，桌子旁有個倒在地上的人，旁邊站著一位拉丁裔的青年，臉上冷漠的彷彿可以刮下一層霜。

　　他應該是要震驚的，Morrison想，可是有一種無以名狀的情緒突然地跳上心頭，在下一秒又像是變魔術般消失，而後他感到失落，不明白到底發生了什麼。

　　他們走進內室，男人似乎已經昏死過去，青年繞過障礙物，冷漠地問：「什麼事？」

　　「看來不太順利。」廖朝他的後方看了一眼：「倒是挺能忍的……幾天了？」

　　還沒等到回答，地上的男人如同詐屍般彈了起來，眼露凶光，張牙舞爪的朝青年撲去。Morrison大驚失色，轉頭卻見廖鎮定自若，而在下一秒他馬上明白了原因。

　　青年背後像是長了眼睛，他抓住撲上來的男人，「碰」一聲撞在牆上，男人像是被無形的枷鎖拉扯到他面前，勒在空中，整張臉扭曲充血。青年伸出手按上那顆正在淌血的腦袋，沒多久男人就昏了過去，待青年的指頭一離開，他整個人就如同斷線木偶般摔落在地。

　　「不，搞定了。」

　　Morrison回神，青年從口袋中拿出手套帶上，面上仍舊毫無表情：「不過人已經廢了，看他們要怎麼處理吧。」

　　「Gabe，你又……」廖一愣，隨即嘆了口氣：「唉。」

　　「廢了？」

　　Reyes將視線轉向出聲的青年－－金髮藍眼，一臉傻樣，正驚愕的看著他問：「什麼意思？」

　　「變白癡。怎麼？你很想試試看？」

　　「這應該不被允許……」

　　Reyes扯了嘴角，語帶嘲諷：「不要妄想所有事情都可以用常規解決，如果不能接受，那還是趕快回家種田吧！」

　　「我不是這個意思！」Morrison漲紅了臉，「但這樣……」

　　「哪樣？」Reyes似乎在忍著什麼，神色相當不耐煩，他將視線轉向廖：「哪找來的童子軍？」

　　「Gabe。」廖試圖和他溝通：「我們之前說好的……」

　　「現在我改變心意了。」他乾脆俐落的轉身，門無聲地在兩人眼前闔上，廖按了按額角說道：「很抱歉，他不該這樣。」

　　「所以他說的是真的？」Morrison打斷他，即使他知道這樣十分無禮，「裡面那個已經……」

　　「是的，雖然我很不想那樣說。」廖看著倒在地上的男人：「用精神力直接搜索記憶的後遺症－－還是像Gabe那樣強悍的精神力。他現在和一個廢人沒有差別。」

　　Morrison沉默著，廖嘆了口氣：「的確，這是不被允許的。」

　　「但在某些狀況下，我們得使用一點手段。」

 

　　回到地面的時候，Morrison有瞬間的恍惚，夏日的陽光鋒利如長矛撲面，刺得人眼睛生疼。直到廖將他送回宿舍，他的情緒仍未平緩。

　　「Reyes那樣做不是一個好的示範，但他有他的理由。」

　　「我知道這對你來說不好接受，但這就是我們的工作。」

　　他記得廖最後對他說的。

　　「有時候，規矩是必要的；但有時候，我們必須捨棄它。」

　　

　　「Reyes，你不對勁。」

　　廖剛把Morrison送回宿舍，轉身就去了Reyes的辦公室。

　　「怎麼回事？」

　　「沒，我只是看那小子不順眼。」

　　「我看不是什麼不順眼，倒像是有深仇大恨。」廖看著Reyes，後者翹著腿坐在另一邊的沙發上，一隻黑色的美洲豹坐在旁邊，屁股對著主人，看起來似乎真的不太高興。

　　「你想多了。」

　　「你平常應該更有耐心一點。」

　　「我今天頭痛。」

　　面不改色地扯著誰都不會信的謊，Reyes漫不經心地逗著他的精神體，廖抹了把臉，還想繼續努力：「你知道那小子的精神體叫什麼名字嗎？」

　　毫無反應，只是個Reyes。

　　廖終於敗陣下來，起身準備走人：「它叫Steve。」

　　「很可惜，我是鋼鐵人的粉絲。」直接無視廖一臉聽你鬼扯的表情。

　　來到黑豹的旁邊，廖摸了摸大貓下巴，換來傲嬌的一聲呼嚕，他望了一眼仍舊漫不經心的嚮導：「我會跟Athena提申請，但她同不同意我就不保證了。」如果不同意你就乖乖認了吧！

 

　　好不容易打發走同僚，Reyes頭痛地看著仍舊在生氣的黑豹，試著跟牠溝通：「Bucky，你甚至沒有看過牠。」

　　說完他就意識到自己的愚蠢，黑豹轉過來的時候他似乎看見那一張毛臉上的表情明晃晃地寫著你是白癡。

　　精神體就是人最本能的渴望，剛剛那個童子軍一出現他就知道，他在最短的時間裡面構築出壁壘，也順便欺騙了那個哨兵的感觀。他不知道自己為什麼做出這樣的決定，本能和理智拉扯，他的精神體劇烈地想出現在哨兵面前，欲望強烈到他險些壓不住。

　　唯一可以確定的是，自己與那個哨兵的相容度一定極高。

　　Reyes沒發現自己避免去考慮他們百分百相容的可能性。

　　他不相信命運，也討厭綁手綁腳的感覺，他不需要哨兵就可以完美的擺平所有任務，這些對於他來說，只會拖累人而已。

 

　　到底為什麼呢？　　

　　Morrison躺在宿舍的床上想著白天會面的經過和廖最後的那一番話，一張臉出現在腦海中。Gabriel Reyes，他長得很好看，雖然是嚮導可是身手和哨兵一樣好－－在Morrison的認知裡，嚮導就是一種柔弱的、需要被哨兵保護的存在，他們擁有強大的精神力，但身手完全不行。

　　如果Reyes在這裡，一定對於這種說法嗤之以鼻。

　　感謝狗血電視劇和電影對於孩童的荼毒，一直沒有機會了解到這個世界的Morrison，覺得今日的遭遇完全打破了他過去十八年的經驗與看法。

　　他努力的思考著，試圖消化那些話。Morrison並不是笨蛋，只是一時之間轉不過來，一直以來他總是用最積極的方式去面對這個世界，時至今日，他碰見了Reyes。

　　但有一點Morrison怎麼也想不明白，好歹他這張臉在過去十八年上到婆婆媽媽下到妹妹連面對小嬰兒都無往不利，但Reyes面對他時，表情一直冷的如同冬天的風雪，而且不知道為什麼，似乎很討厭自己。

　　沒道理才剛認識就沒好臉色給他啊？

　　「欸Steve，你有感覺到什麼嗎？」

　　白頭海鵰窩在巢裡，歪著頭看著他，完全彰顯著他的困惑。

　　「而且我感覺怪怪的，好像……我說不出來，有種很悶的感覺。」

　　白頭海鵰連回都沒回應了，打了個十分人性化的呵欠，直接把頭埋進背部的翅膀。

　　於是Morrison就在滿腹疑問和些許委屈中渡過了他在首都的第一個夜晚。

 

　　隔天廖將他們倆個找來，跟他說上面並不准許調令，Reyes必須和Morrison組成搭檔，還要他們好好相處不准打架。

　　Reyes黑著臉拉著一臉不明白到底怎麼回事的Morrison走了，據圍觀人員說兩個人在訓練場打了一架，雙雙掛彩進了醫療部門。

　　「誰贏了？Reyes？」廖不過順帶多問了一句，而得到的回答卻令他頗感意外：「當然，但那新來的菜鳥真是不錯！Reyes最後也沒起得來。」

　　看來對這小子的評價得再提高一點。

　　Reyes與Morrison從醫療部出來後就開始了首都塔雞飛狗跳的日常，打到最後所有人都已經見怪不怪。而他們出眾的能力與優秀的表現，成就了一則最強傳奇搭檔的傳說。

  


※

 

　　「你讓我吃了一驚。」

　　「喔？怎麼說？」

　　「我原本以為你是個鄉下來的童子軍，土裡土氣。」他語帶調侃，「沒想到還可以跟我打成平局。」

　　「我可是Jack Morrison。」他說著：「我當時還在想，為什麼你那麼討厭我。」

　　「哈哈，我只是討厭既定的命運。」

　　「那現在呢？」

　　「我感謝我們。」

　　他們握著彼此的手，一旁聖誕樹上的彩燈閃爍著繽紛的光，爐火燒得正旺，發出劈哩啪啦的微響，將室內染成溫暖的橘色，黑色的美洲豹靜靜地趴在爐火前，旁邊窩著一隻白頭海鵰。

　　這是一個屬於家庭的日子，而他們擁有彼此。

　　窗外大雪紛飛，隱約傳來屬於聖誕節歡快的歌聲，他與他相視而笑，在深冬夜裡沉沉地睡去。⬛


End file.
